The Other Path (Warrior Cats Fanfic)
by SoniJay
Summary: Bluefur just couldn't get over the night she'd spent with Oakheart. And after she figured out she was expecting kits and fighting for deputy position, her stress took over and she decides to let love rule her heart, and takes the risk of joining Riverclan, for Oakheart's sake. How will Bluefur thrive, in her new clan. Will she still be fire, or will water destroy her?
1. Meet me at Moonhigh,

Bluefur lapped at the cold water from the river in front of her. She sighed in bliss after she hydrated herself. She stared into the horizon, drowning in her thoughts.

_Are kits really growing in there?_ She wondered as she glanced down at her slightly swollen belly.

She was shaken from her thoughts as water splashed at her paws. Her gaze quickly flicked to the river. A red-brown tom emerged from the raging waters, his pelt flattened by the wet liquid that was dripping down his fur. His fur lay smooth on his body, neatly highlighting his heavily-muscled frame.

"Bluefur! It's me!" He hollered from his spot at the very edge of the river. The red warrior shook off the water. His broad shoulders and fox-like tail high with dignity.

"Oakheart!" She wailed as she bounded over to him, pressing her nose deep into the tom's sleek, damp fur.

Bluefur breathed in his earthy, sweet scent. He smelled of oak trees, as his name suggests, and a slight hint of fish. The smell reminded her of the night they had spent together at Foutrees.

_That was the best night of my life…_

Nostalgia washed over here like a rainstorm. When they had climbed the tree, when they watched the stars… And when they slept together… Bluefur's chest began to rumble with an affectionate purr. She giggled quietly as Oakheart's purrs ticked her nose. The tom dipped his head, giving her a soft lick between her ears.

"I missed you," He lovingly cherished.

Heartbeats passed, silent, with love filling the air.

"I need to tell you something," she muttered finally, muffled by her face full of Oakheart's fur. Bluefur stepped back with a tiny, warm smile beaming on her face and a tuft of red fur caught on her whiskers.

She looked at Oakheart up and down. The sun was looming overhead, casting a pink glow that dappled the forest.

"What is it?" he purred, his whiskers twitching with amusement as he watched Bluefur's wide blue eyes look him up and down, love filling them.

The blue-gray she-cat looked down at her paws. The nerves that gnawed at her belly began to make her tremble.

"Uh-" She choked.

She took one step closer to the tom, whom was sitting just at the edge of the river. She resumed looking at him from where she stood; From the tip of his ears to the end of his tail.

She giggled nervously.

"Oh, Oakheart, you look- Handsome- today," the blue she-cat managed to spit out.

_Mouse dung, Bluefur! Oakheart isn't sappy! He would never be mousebrained, enough to believe that was the only thing I was going to tell him…_ Bluefur scolded herself.

Oakheart turned bright red, even more than his already-red fur, but he didn't seem amused.

_Great! Look what you did, Bluefur!_ She hissed at herself silently.

The tom flicked his tail at Bluefur's shoulder.

"Bluefur," He began, stretching his muzzle closer to hers, their noses almost touching.

"Tell me what's going on," he prompted. Bluefur held his deep amber gaze.

_Oh, those eyes of yours, Oakheart, are so dreamy…_ She silently admitted, admiring their blazing gleam as she studied them.

She then snapped back into reality.

"Well?" Oakheart chided.

They stared at each other for a heartbeat, Until Bluefur shot forward, burying herself in his glossy fur and nuzzling his broad shoulders.

"Bluefur?!"

Bluefur gave him a small lick on his shoulder, earning a gather high-pitched whimper of surprise from the tom.

"I love you," she murmured.

"And I love you..." He added. The words escaped his lips as a near whisper.

Bluefur took a step back, once again admiring the warrior in front of her.

"-and I can't take it any longer," she continued.

Oakheart's whiskers quivered with curiosity.

"So I was thinking that maybe I should-"

A sharp howl caused Bluefur to leap in the air, and Oakheart to stagger to his paws. It was Rosetail.

"Meet me here at moonhigh tonight," She sharply whispered to him, then pushing him into the river.

"Now, get off my territory!" She hissed, as if she were never talking with the tom at all. Rosetail hurried to Bluefur's side.

"Yeah! Get off Thunderclan territory!" she chimed in. Oakheart shot into the river, powerfully surging through the current. As he made it to the Riverclan side, he looked back over his shoulder, flashing Rosetail a cold glare. He then looked over to Bluefur, flashing her a warm look. He then bounded away.

"Fish-breath!" Rosetail called after him. She turned around, facing the direction toward camp, her red tail fluffed up and kinked over her back.

"What was he doing here?!" Rosetail hissed.


	2. The Moon is Rising

**Chapter 2! Yay me! Since spring break is here, I will have more free time to write the next chapters!**

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

**Grayshadow Warrior (Thanks! I wasn't so sure about the summary, so I thank you a lot for the feedback!)**

**Hollyshade (Thank you! I appreciate it a lot!)**

**By the way, guys, I'm open up for criticism. I really do want to improve my writing, so please review!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"You'll have to tell Sunstar about this," Rosetail growled. Bluefur shrugged, not feeling in the mood to do anything but sleep. Why did Rosetail have to be so on top of everything?

_I'm not your kit! Don't tell me what to do…_

Bluefur flicked her tail, staring blankly at the forest.

Rosetail froze.

She pointed her pink-orange tail at the tuft of red fur on Bluefur's whiskers.

"Whose fur is that?" She asked.

"Oh- It's nothing! Just a piece of-"

"It smells like-" Rosetail leaned in, sniffing at the fluff in the blue she-cat's whiskers.

"-Riverclan… It's Oakheart's fur!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's nothing..." Bluefur quickly flicked the tuft of Oakheart's fur off her whiskers with her tail.

"MmHm," Rosetail sarcastically agreed.

The two she-cats walked together to the ravine. Bluefur paused, peering over the edge. Rosetail faced her.

"You seem different..." She ventured, as she leaped down the first flight of stones.

Bluefur bounded down after her.

"Really? How?" The two warriors gracefully landed at the ground, almost perfectly synchronized.

"Well, you seem- Moony," Rosetail replied. Bluefur darted into the camp, Rosetail trailing after her.

"Don't be ridiculous! You've told me the same thing about a hundred times! I'm not a mousebrain, you know!" Bluefur snapped back. Bluefur sat at the entrance of the warrior's den as Rosetail sat in front of her. Bluefur looked down at her belly.

_I want Oakheart to be here with me! Or I to be there with him… And our kits… Why does life have to be so unfair?!_

Bluefur's unsheathed claws dug into the dusty camp floor.

"Duh, Bluefur! You're expecting kits!" Rosetail excitedly mewed.

A small gasp escaped Bluefur. White-eye padded up to Bluefur, RunningKit and Mousekit tumbling at her paws, tussling with each other.

"It's getting more obvious..." White-eye giggled. Bluefur turned away from the She-cats.

"Does Thrushpelt know?" Rosetail whispered in Bluefur's ear, Causing the Blue she-cat to stumble to her paws.

"Don't tell him!" She responded quickly. Rosetail and White-eye exchanged amused glances. Bluefur began to pad away, her tail swishing from side to side.

"You want to tell him on your own. We understand," White-eye called after Bluefur, but Bluefur didn't hear. The sun was setting, and Bluefur knew what she needed to do. Meet Oakheart at the river.

_I can't tell anyone I'm leaving, but for sure I'll tell Sunstar… _Bluefur quickly decided, knowing moonhigh was coming soon.

Bluefur waited outside Sunstar's den, scripting in her head how and what she was going to tell him.

"Sunstar! I need to talk. It's Bluefur,"

Sunstar appeared through the lichen.

"Of coarse," Sunstar beckoned Bluefur inside with his tail.

Bluefur settled, facing her leader directly.

"Sunstar..." She started. She carefully picked her words, trying to gently tell Sunstar what she was about to do. She nervously tucked her tail over her paws.

_Here I go… This is for you Oakheart._

Before Bluefur could even began, the ginger leader interrupted.

"Are you here to tell me about your kits? Because I'm sure they'll be great warriors, just like their mother..."

_Sunstar! Listen!_ Bluefur wanted to wail, but she bit her tongue, holding back her words and frustration.

"Sunstar," she repeated, this time her mew more firm.

Sunstar leaned in, his ears pricked.

"My kits… They won't be… Thunderclan kits..." Bluefur admitted, glancing down at her belly.

_I want them to have a father…_

"Bluefur?" The leader stood up, unaware of what Bluefur meant.

"I'm leaving Thunderclan… To join Riverclan..." Bluefur braced for Sunstar to get angry at her, but was surprised by his gentle mew.

"I was hoping you'd follow in my paw-steps, but I guess Starclan has a different path for you," he sighed, getting to his paws a padded forward to Bluefur.

"You're not mad?" Bluefur asked, relieved and surprised.

"I'm just disappointed..." He explained. He touched his nose to her head gently.

"Riverclan is lucky to have such a strong warrior join them. As for Thunderclan, we were lucky to have met such a strong, powerful she-cat like you..." Bluefur got to her paws.

"Well… I must get going now…" Bluefur pushed through the lichen, not looking back at Sunstar over her shoulder.

"May Starclan be with you and light your path..." he called after her in a whisper.

Bluefur took one final glance at her birth-clan's camp. There was no time for goodbyes since barely any cats were in camp. The moon casted a silver glow on Bluefur's pelt. Adderfang stood at the entrance of the camp, alertly guarding with his ears pricked and powerful front paws ready to swipe away any intruders.

"Where are you off to this late Bluefur?" Bluefur paused and looked at him.

"Going hunting this time of night?" He jokingly added.

Bluefur shrugged and resumed into the gorse tunnel, exiting the camp for the last time. She bounded up the ravine, sending rocks scattering to the ground. She let out a heavy sigh as she made it to the top.

_I remember when I climbed up the ravine for the first time as a kit… _She remembered. Bluefur turned around, looking back into the camp. She could see Sunstar's bright, orange, ginger pelt from where she stood, causing her to think back on that faithfull day she had become an apprentice. She turned to face the forest, Feeling the soft earth beneath her paws. Bluefur couldn't help but feel doubt weigh down her paw-steps as she padded through the Thunderclan forest for the last time.

_Oakheart, you better make this worth it..._


	3. Cross the Border

**This part takes place before moonhigh. So when Bluefur was in her camp in the previous chapter, Oakheart was in his camp and this is what this chapter is zoomed in on! It's also in Oakheart's POV. I'm not sure this chapter turned out very good, but I tried to take my time and put more effort into it. (As well as making it longer... Way longer). **

**Btw, sorry for the filler. I didn't want to jump right into the big moment.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Hollyshade- Yes, me too! When I read Bluestar's Prophecy, it made me sad that Bluefur rejected Oakheart's offer to join Riverclan. So that's why I wrote this!**

**EllaBellu- And I'm super excited to write about it! Every night I start to plot the story line and I came up with something cool! (Well, I think it will be cool...) Let's just say Oakheart and Thistleclaw may be competing to be the best deputy, but that's all I'll say.**

**Orange Peel 5- Thank you for the feedback! I'll make sure this chapter is a bit more thought of and less rushed.**

**Please review, and enjoy!**

**...dang, this one is way longer than the others… Waaaaaay longer.**

**Sorry in advance for the filler.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

The sun hung low in the sky, beaming a pale orange glow over the Riverclan camp. Clan life seemed to zoom past Oakheart. Mudclaw and Brambleberry came into camp, bundles of herbs in their jaws and between their chins. Leopardfur and Whitepaw came in heartbeats later, each with two water voles dangling from their jaws. Outside the Elder's den, Loudbelly, Oakheart's former apprentice, stepped back and proudly examined the tightly woven reeds he had just added to the den. Oakheart just watched, resting his chin on his paws, laying on a sunny spot in camp. He rolled his paw over a pebble, his clear amber gaze staring off at nothing in particular. There was one thing, and one thing only, on the red tom's mind and that was Bluefur.

_What had she wanted to tell me?_

The thought made Oakheart dizzy. His lips parted as a drowsy yawn escaped his jaws. Oakheart's vision turned blurry as he began to doze off. But before the russet warrior could fall into a deep slumber, Crookedstar padded up to him, green eyes wide with taunt. The sight of his brother's tiredness made the leader snicker.

"Brother!" Crookedstar hissed, poking Oakheart with his tail.

_What? Did I fall asleep?!_

Oakheart's eyes shot open, and he quickly sat up, giving all the attention he had to his leader.

"Crookedstar?" Oakheart, still half asleep, staggered to his paws.

The warrior shook his head, as if trying to shake the sleepiness from himself. Oakheart glanced at the sky. It was nearly sundown, and Oakheart wanted to prepare for his secret meeting with Bluefur.

"Weren't you hunting solo at sundown?" Crookedstar asked.

"Yes," replied Oakheart, tilting his head to one side, as if in question.

"Well then get going!" Growled the leader, nudging the red warrior to move.

Oakheart rushed forward. Once he was out of camp, he slowly made his way toward the Windclan border. The fresh air forced the once-tired tom into a fast-paced trot, refreshing his mind from all doubts and worry. Oakheart crouched low, the tall grasses tickling his belly fur. He let is jaw hang open, tasting the air for any scents.

_Shrew!_

It was a strong scent, and Oakheart was convinced that he _had_ to catch it. The warrior cautiously made his way closer to the tiny creature. He could hear its tiny paws scampering about. The small animal came into sight, and Oakheart could hardly believe it.

_There's two of them!_

Oakheart bunched his muscles, ready to make his move when…

Squawk! Cried a crow from the nearby trees.

_Frog-dirt! I can't lose these shrews!_

The shrews raced away, but Oakheart didn't want to lose them because of some crow. He bounded after them, dodging brambles bushes and tall ferns. He was hot on their tails.

_Now!_

The red-pelted tom pounced forward, landing squarely on both creatures, instantly killing them before any of the two could cry in distress. Oakheart picked both pieces of fresh-kill and padded forward, the scraps of fur swaying in his jaws. Oakheart looked down at the prey in his jaws as he walked through the small forest in Riverclan territory. He nearly bumped into Willowbreeze, who had been taking a stroll in the forest. Oakheart dropped his prey in front of Willowbreeze.

"What happened to you?" Willowbreeze pointed her plumy tail at the ragged scratches on Oakheart's now-matted fur.

"I was hunting, and I ran through the bramble bushes..." He admitted.

He peered over his shoulder, a small gasp escaping him as he caught a glimpse of his scar-tattered pelt.

Willowbreeze playfully snickered, "All for two shrews?"

Oakheart pushed the scraps of fur forward with his paw, with wide, hopeful, amber eyes.

"Can you take them back to camp? I… have something I need to do,"

Willowbreeze rolled her eyes, grasping the shrews in her jaws. Her fur shone like stars as the moonlight filtered through the trees.

"Whatever you say, Oakheart..." she agreed, muffled by the mouthful of prey.

Oakheart let out a sigh of relief. Now seemed like a perfect time to sneak out, since the moon was rising at a rapid pace.

_What will she tell me? I want to know!_

The russet tom neared the river, ears pricked with alert.

_Bluefur? Are you here yet?_

Oakheart laid down, his large paws dipped in the cold water rushing through the forest. He gave himself a quick wash before returning his gaze to the river. A silver-tinted shadow moved through the waters. And with one powerful paw, Oakheart hooked the fish and killed it in an instant.

"Nice catch," came a voice from the opposite bank.

_Bluefur?_

Oakheart sprang to his paws, his amber eyes glittering with the reflection of silverpelt gleaming across them. He looked across the river, quickly recognizing the blue-gray she-cat before him. Her icy blue eyes were like rivers, with stars scattered across them.

"Bluefur," Oakheart started, "I've been wondering _all_ day about what in Starclan you were going to tell me!"

Bluefur's whiskers twitched, amusement filling her wonderful blue eyes.

"I was wondering something too," she softly muttered to him across the river.

"What is it then?" Oakheart asked, his meow so eager as if he had been made a warrior for the first time again.

"I want our kits to have a father," she replied, getting straight to the point.

"They can have one if you want,"

"Exactly,"

Bluefur leaned closer to the river, glancing down at her reflection.

"That's why I'm joining Riverclan,"

Oakheart's heart lurched.

_What?!_

"Bluefur- You- But-"

Bluefur cut his stuttering off, "I've already told Sunstar. I can't back down now. Besides, I want our kits to know, meet and see their father. Please, Oakheart!"

Oakheart's eyes lit up.

"If you say so..." He leaned in, "Anything for you, Bluefur."

Just as Bluefur leaped to the first stepping stone, swaying from side to side from the weight of her belly, Oakheart dove into the swirling river. He watched her every step, making sure she would not fall.

When Bluefur finally made it across, Oakheart climbed ashore.

"I caught a fish,"

He pushed the shiny, silver fresh-kill to the she-cat.

"You're too thin to be expecting our kits,"

Bluefur wrinkled her nose.

"Just eat it, you'll have to get used to it at some point…"

Bluefur leaned in, eyeing the fish awarly. She took a generous bite and seemed surprised by the fish's tangy flavors seeping into her tongue.

"It's… Pretty good," she admitted. Oakheart chuckled lightly.

"I told you,"

After Bluefur gulped down the last bits of her meal, Oakheart proceeded to lead her deeper into Riverclan territory. The two walked, shoulder to shoulder, tails entwined and not saying a word.

"I'm so glad you came," Oakheart finally muttered, giving Bluefur an affectionate lick on her cheek.

"Why wouldn't I come? I wanted our kits to be raised well, not with a monster like Thistleclaw to corrupt their little minds..."

Oakheart gave her a confused glance.

"Thistleclaw?"

"He's going to be deputy, I'm sure… Our clan will _never_ survive with a fox-heart like him as leader..."

Oakheart's eyes flooded with worry.

"At least you don't have to worry about _that_ anymore," Oakheart pointed out.

_Thank Starclan I'm here to protect Bluefur. I won't let anything happen to her, ever!_

The camp came into view, and Bluefur had to quickly adjust to the wet earth beneath her paws.

"Wait here," Oakheart ordered, nudging her beneath a tree, to the side of the Camp's entrance.

Obediently, Bluefur sat down, under the shelter of the tree.

"May Crookedstar please accept this," Bluefur Called after the russet warrior as he padded into camp.

A knot of nerves formed in his belly. He took hard steps as he padded through the reed tunnel, trying to stop his trembling. At the end of the reed tunnel, Crookedstar stood guard.

"Brother," Oakheart whispered into Crookedstar's ear.

The yellow tabby swung his head around, springing up in the air a bit with surprise.

"Oakheart!" He hissed.

"What in Starclan's name are you doing?!"

Oakheart dipped his head.

"Crookedstar, You Need to follow me,"

Without question Crookedstar quickly followed his brother, convinced something was wrong by his urgent meow. Oakheart led his brother to Bluefur.

"Bluefur?!"

Crookedstar unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth.

"No, Crookedstar!" Oakheart wailed. It came out more as a whimper from the russet tom.

He leaped in front of Bluefur, his tail high and ears flat on his head.

"Oakheart! Explain yourself!" Crookedstar demanded, standing upright again with his claws sheathed.

Bluefur padded up from behind Oakheart and entwined her tail with his. A small gasp parted Crookedstar's disfigured jaws.

"You need to let her join Riverclan,"

"And why is that, _brother_?"

"Because!"

Oakheart stretched his muzzled forward. His amber eyes blazing like the sun, so bright and powerful.

_You need to understand this Crookedstar!_

Oakheart met Crookedstar's challenging gaze, matching it with his powerful, flame-like eyes.

"Because I love her,"

"What? Oakheart!? What in the name of Starcl-"

"Crookedstar, would you turn down having more warriors? Of course not, right? A strong and fierce warrior like Bluefur? No way, for sure..." Oakheart pointed out.

"She's just _one_ warrior..." Crookedstar objected.

"No she's not!" Oakheart turned his gaze upon Bluefur.

"Right, dear?" Oakheart purred, his voice honeyed with love yet laced with pride.

"Right," Bluefur agreed, turning to Crookedstar. "I'm having kits,"

Oakheart raised his tail, "My kits."

Crookedstar froze, his eyes dark, not reflecting one star in the sky.

"I can't believe you've lied to me all this time, Oakheart!"

Crookedstar sighed, "But, seeing as rejecting a warrior and new kits is minnow-brained," He glared at Bluefur, eyes slits of cautiousness.

"Very well then. You may join. But it is not my fault if the cats of this clan take moons to warm up to you. And Oakheart," The tabby leader turned to the russet warrior.

"You will face consequences.." he warned.

The leader faced his camp and padded off, swallowed by the darkness. Oakheart nudged Bluefur to the ground gently.

"You better rest here, and I'll sleep with you..."

Bluefur nodded, circling around the tree roots, then settling between them, comfortably purring.

"Thanks so much Oakheart," she cherished.

Oakheart flashed a warm look, a purr rumbling in his chest. He pressed his nose against hers. He nestled in, next to Bluefur, wrapping his sleek tail around her.

"I love you..." He purred, drinking in her sweet scent.

_This was worth the wait..._


	4. I Can be With You

**Apologies for the wait. I had long days of baseball practice the past days and I was just tired... (We basically trained all day, at least five hours, and now my knee and arm are practically dead from diving catches and long throws… Dead serious, My biceps are absolutely murdering me! I also got beaned by the ball, so I have a nasty bruise on my left wrist... I'll be a Major Leaguer soon though.. It'll be worth it! )**

**Also, can I ask a question? When Bluefur has the kits, should they keep their names? If not, please enter some suggestions. Trust me, I read EVERY review, so no review goes unread. (Btw, I may just change how Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit look like, because none of them seem to really look like Oakheart...)**

**Kuroimori- Thank you! I will do my best! I really do appreciate the encouragement! **

**Please review, and ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4:**

Bluefur felt the warm, sleek, body stirring beside her. Hard with muscles, yet so soft with sleek fur overlapping his powerful frame. His body rumbled, a purr vibrating his body. Bluefur was half-asleep, her eyes closed, but ears alert. She listened to the soothing forest noises, birds chirping and the faint water streaming in the distance, along with Oakheart's ever-so-loud purrs. She felt the dim dawn light filter through the trees and onto her fur, dappling it with a glowing blue.

Bluefur felt a warm tongue rasp over her ear, an affectionate purr accompanying it.

"It's time to get up, my love,"

Oakheart's soothing, deep, murmur stirred the she-cat's ear fur, forcing her eyes open. Bluefur was, the first few heartbeats, startled by where she lay.

_I'm a Riverclan warrior now…_ She reminded herself as she sat up.

The blue she-cat watched as the russet tom shook out his lush, red fur, stretching each leg in turn. He dipped his head to wash his chest fur as he sat beside Bluefur.

"Today is the day you meet your new clan," He purred between licks.

The russet tom turned his head to lick his flank, generously washing it before turning to his other flank.

"And I want you to make a good impression on your new clan,"

Oakheart got his paws, padded up to Bluefur. He touched his nose gently to hers, then began to give Bluefur a wash, starting at her ears. Bluefur let out a squeak as Oakheart began to lick her across her face, slowly making his way down, grooming her to the best of his ability.

"Oakheart- I'm not your kit," She playfully objected, along with a love-filled eye roll.

Oakheart made it down to her neck.

"I know, but I love you," He protested, nuzzling her between his licks.

Oakheart raised a paw, "-and nothing can change that. Not now, not ever," he purred as he gingerly pushed Bluefur to the ground, pinning her gently without ruffling her already-groomed fur.

Bluefur whimpered as she fell to the soft earth, but the red tom gave her a reassuring nuzzle. The now-Riverclan she-cat giggled at the tickling feeling of Oakheart's rough tongue smoothing her belly fur. The large tom was practically on top of the she-cat, desperately washing her as if he was a queen washing her kits for their apprentice ceremony.

Listening to Oakheart's purring, as the tom gave Bluefur loving licks so that she would look acceptable for Riverclan, made Bluefur fall into a trance. The same trance she had been casted upon when she went to fourtrees with him. Bluefur just watched as the tom washed her, his clear, amber eyes focused, yet so filled with love.

_Oh, dear Starclan, how can this tom be so gorgeous? So handsome?_

The expecting queen sighed dreamily. She sat up, noticing the weight off her belly. The tom was behind her, licking furiously at the fur on her back.

"Great Starclan- Oakheart, you were heavy," she teased.

Oakheart scoffed, and Bluefur could feel his whiskers twitching along her back.

"Well, I promise you, my dear, it's all muscle!" he countered.

"Of course, Oakheart. Tell our kits that. See if they appreciate that weight on my belly,"

Oakheart padded in front of Bluefur, gently burying his nose in her soft belly.

"Oh, my precious kits. You're lucky to have a father that is the strongest of the clan..." He purred as he gave Bluefur a soft lick on her belly.

"...And a mother that is the most Beautiful in the forest.." He lovingly added, giving Bluefur a long, tender lick across her cheek.

"Stay here, I'll go get Crookedstar to see when he'll hold the ceremony,"

He looked over his shoulder.

"I love you,"

The tom was swallowed by the shadows as he padded into the reed tunnel.

He emerged from the dark, Crookedstar on his tail. Oakheart flicked his tail, gesturing for Bluefur to follow, so she obeyed. She had to admit, Oakheart _did_ do a wonderful job on her fur, which shone with the utterly faint pre-dawn's dim light. Bluefur and the others made their way through the reed tunnel, none of the three were brave enough to say a word. As they emerged from the other side, into Riverclan camp, a surprised gasp rose from a warrior, who was guarding the camp.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Demanded the warrior, his ears flattened and claws unsheathed.

He launched himself at Bluefur. But in a heartbeat, Oakheart threw himself in front of her, taking the blow. He was knocked to the the ground, but quickly staggered to his paws. Bluefur tried to hold back her gasp as red oozed from Oakhearts shoulder.

_Oakheart! You precious, handsome, powerful shoulder!_

Bluefur held herself from clawing that cat's ears off!

_Stupid warrior!_ Bluefur bit her tongue to hold back the statement she so desperately wanted to hiss.

_No, Bluefur. You have to make a good impression…_ She reminded herself.

"Oakheart!?" Cried the warrior, who was a mere shadow in the dim pre-dawn light.

"Loudbelly! Don't hurt her!" Hissed Oakheart, his fox-like tail flicking in irritation.

_Loudbelly? What an odd name…_ Bluefur couldn't help but wondering.

"What? But Oakheart, that cat is from-"

"_Shut_ up!" Oakheart spat. "I'm your deputy! My word is final!"

Loudbelly gave Oakheart a cold glare.

"Well then, _deputy_, tell me why- _that_\- is in our camp!"

Oakheart's eyes practically ignited with fire, amber flames that were burning through Loudbelly's pelt with anger.

"Don't call her '_that'_!"

"Are you defending a cat from Thunderclan?!"

"Does it look like it?! ...Minnow-brain..."

Crookedstar leaped between the two toms.

"Silence! I'm the clan leader, _my_ words are final!" he suppressed.

The leader turned to Oakheart.

"This better be worth it in the end! Because, by the looks of things, it isn't right now."

Bluefur curled her tail in from where she stood.

_It will be soon!_ She insisted.

Crookedstar let out a low, deep, whimper. He lifted his paw and blood dripped from it. The leader then eyed Oakheart's shoulder, drenched with blood.

"...And go get Brambleberry to check that wound of yours," he demanded, sticking his tongue out with disgust at the red dripping from his paw, and the glistening red all over the camp floor..

"And, Loudbelly, clean this up,"

Loudbelly nodded. He made his way to the medicine den, shooting Bluefur a cold glare and drawing his lips back in a snarl.

"Bluefur," Crookedstar beckoned the she-cat with his tail.

They sat down near Crookedstar's den.

"Oakheart… Will he be okay?" Bluefur mewed, worry lacing her voice.

"Yeah, He'll be fine, trust me, " Crookedstar sighed.

"Bluefur, you have to promise me to be loyal to this clan. I know you have the talent, you _are_ a great warrior. And your carrying kits- O-Oakheart's… Kits. You just have to promise me!"

Bluefur nodded.

"I promise," she agreed, her voice steady and filled with pride and courage.

The sun was beginning to be appear, an orange gleam casting over the camp. Oakheart padded up to the two, his shoulder wrapped in cobwebs.

"Then it's settled; I shall hold this ceremony, now." Crookedstar declared, his voice shining with keenness.

He leaped upon the high rock.

"All cats old enough to swim gather here!" He howled.

_This is it… I did it! I can be with you Oakheart!_

**Hooray! I took me an eternity to upload this, but hey, it's here!**

**I really am not sure, but I was thinking I should do Thunderclan's perspective after Bluefur's ceremony… Yeah, It's settled. I'll probably do that.**

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed! **

**See you guys soon!**


	5. The Announcment

**Oh goodness. Long time no see. Oh you guys doin'?**

**Here, have this new chap I just wrote up!**

**Btw guys, send in name ideas if you want the kits' names to be changed!**

**But first, to my epic reviewers:**

**Stupidsally35- Trust me, I'll finish this story! So.. I won't have to worry about dying. XD And thanks for the criticism. I honestly didn't read Crookedstar's Promise yet, only Bluestar's Prophecy, so I really wasn't sure if Crookedstar knew or not. But thanks for the criticism anyway. I appreciate it!**

**PoppyRitz- Yeh, me two.. I think Oak x Blue is my fave ship. Oakheart **_**is**_ **my fave clancat, and if I were a clancat, he'd definitely be the one I moon over XD. (I'd be in Thunderclan though, so I do relate on Bluefur's situation.) I'm a single pringle for life!**

**Bcarefulwatuwish4- Ahh, thanks! Here's the next chap, comin' right up!**

**Warning, it's a ****Short** **chapter.**

**(I've been practicing my Baseball broadcasting skills, so here you go!)**

**And now, ladies and gentleman! Here he is! Batting 5th, number 5, the ****Short****stop… From the 'Other path': Chapter 5! -Insert chanting-**

"**Chapter 5, Chapter 5!"**

**Here we go, Chapter 4! Let's hit some Homers! (Homer Simpson, no pun intended..)**

"Hold still, Oakheart,"

Brambleberry smudged another bit of ointment on Oakheart's shoulder, triggering a whimper from the tom which made Brambleberry snicker.

"What happened to you anyway?"

She spread cobwebs on Oakheart's wound as she gave him a sneer, "This was definitely not from running through bramble bushes.."

Oakheart's eyes flashed with hurry.

"What are you such in a hurry for?" she asked, realizing the rush in his eyes.

"Nothing!" he quickly replied, sighing as if he were relaxed.

Brambleberry finished smoothing out the cobwebs on the tom's shoulder.

"I have to go now!" He called over his shoulder, tail flicking from side to side as he rushed out of the den.

He scrunched up his eyes, surprised by the sudden sunlight. As he made it into the clearing, he could see Bluefur's beautifully smooth fur shine like stars in the faint dawn light. He was held upon a trance, remembering the wonderful memories of when they were at Fourtrees.

_Bluefur… You're so beauti-_

Oakheart was snapped out of his thoughts as hisses rose from all around. The dawn patrol was passing by, growling with snarls and claws out.

"What is _that_ doing in _our_ camp?"

"_It_ smells like _Thunderclan!_"

Oakheart's claws itched.

_Leave her alone! She's our clanmate!_

Oakheart raced over to her, shoulder aching with pain.

"Stop!" He hissed.

He received bewildered expressions from his clanmates. Crookedstar weaved around Oakheart, flicking his tail to silence them all.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather for a meeting!"

Instantly, they all gathered around Crookedstar, who was perched at the roots of the Great Willow. Oakheart wrapped his tail briefly around Bluefur.

"Don't let them scare you," he soothed, gazing at her with clear, thoughtful, amber eyes.

He gestured for her to sit.

"I'm not scared," she insisted, "As long as I'm with you,"

A purr rumble in his chest. But his joy was interrupted by the clan gathering around him for the meeting.

"Clanmates," Crookedstar began, barely holding the Clan's attention. All eyes were on Bluefur and Oakheart.

The leader's tabby pelt shone like yellow flames as a deep sigh made his chest rise and fall.

"I gathered you here to welcome a new member of Riverclan,"

Disgusted snarls and hisses filled Oakheart's alert ears as everyone's head swung to gaze upon Bluefur, who was closely pressed against Oakheart.

_I'll protect you, my love, I'll protect you and you'll be with me forever._

"Silence!" Crookedstar called, drawing back all attention.

"Bluefur is a skilled warrior," Oakheart snarled at his clanmates when the camp's noise settled.

"Yes. That is true, and-" The leader was cut off by the enraged voice of Ottersplash.

"Crookedstar?! Why should we let a _Thunderclan _cat join?" she challenged, teeth bared. "We can't trust _them_, of all cats,"

Crookedstar flicked his tail, his eyes narrowing to green slits.

"Because she is an incredible warrior. And-" Crookedstar paused, studying his clan through focused eyes.

His gaze finally landed on Oakheart.

_Is he going to mention something about me..?_

The leader's green eyes glimmered as his gaze met his brother's

"And she will be having kits, Oakh-"

The leader paused. Facing the rest of his clan.

"Oakheart's kits,"

_Oh, Starclan._

Hisses and snarls were shot at Oakheart.

"Oakheart?! How _dare_ you?!"

"Won't Oakheart get punished, at the _very_ least?!"

Crookedstar leaped down from his perch, dust clouding at his paws as he landed with a thump.

"Silence!" He demanded, voice high and stern.

In an instant, the clan silenced.

"Bluefur, is your clanmate from now on! Greet her _warmly_," He rose to his full height, facing in Oakheart's direction.

"And Oakheart- There _will_ be consequences,"

The leader raised his muzzle.

"This meeting is over,"

The clan swarmed around the camp, returning to their usual business, along with the occasional glare at Oakheart.

_They'll warm up to her eventually... _Oakheart pondered, lost in his thoughts, wondering how his clan would treat him.

"Oakheart," Bluefur whispered, her voice soft as feathers.

Oakheart snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to face Bluefur's soft, warm, blue gaze.

"Yes?"

She brushed her muzzled against his jaw, her chest rumbling with purrs.

"We did it," she murmured.

"_We can _finally _be mates and _no one_ can stop us,_"

**Oh, it's so beautiful! **

**-Pause for applause-**

**It was short, but hey, sometimes short chapters are needed!**

**Short stuff can be good! Like Jose Altuve! He may be super duper tiny and adorable, but he is definitely an AMAZING Major League Baseball player! Even arguably the best 2nd baseman (Along with Javy Baez, of course!)!**

**Appreciate this short chapter (That took an eternity to write for some reason) by reviewing!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review! 0w0**


	6. Last Breath of Peace

**Goodness me, it's been months I'm pretty sure… I'm sorry for the terribly long wait :C**

**Well, I've been a little bit caught up in life stuff, and my other story. **

**Anyway, school is almost over for me so hopefully I'll update more during the summer. Well, I'll be on vacation. **

**But without further ado, here is your way overdue chapter.**

**Enjoy! (Hopefully you all still read this...)**

**Also, feel free to PM me if you have any ideas…**

* * *

**-Last Breath of Peace-**

Sunstar leaped upon the Highrock, his pelt ablaze, lit by the sun's rays.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock!" he howled.

As the clan gathered, Sunstar's gaze wandered throughout the camp. It finally landed upon the ragged, mangy tom beneath him; Tawnyspots.

Sunstar flicked his tail, silencing his clan's murmurs of curiosity.

"This morning," he began, tilting his chin towards the pale blue sky as he searched his mind for the right words.

The leader finally gazed at his clan, "It has come to my mind that Tawnyspots is gravely ill,"

He leaped down from his perch, landing squarely in front of his Deputy. His eyes softened sympathetically as he watched his deputy's chest heave with a raspy fit of coughing.

"Tawnyspots,"

Tawnyspots was hunched into a crouch, his ribs jutting out underneath his mangy, unkept, pelt. The deputy nodded respectfully at the leader.

_Oh StarClan, give this tom mercy… I can nearly count all his ribs!_

Sunstar continued, "Is it your wish to retire, to become an elder, and lose your title as deputy?"

Tawnyspots nodded solemnly, a twinge of regret and sorrow in his amber eyes.

"Very well," Sunstar sighed, accompanied by the clan's low-spirit and understanding cheers.

"Tawnyspots, ThunderClan thanks you for your loyalty and your courage. You have served your Clan well, and we hope that your days in the elders' den are peaceful. Your stories and wisdom will still have a place in the Clan, and we will still continue to learn from you."

The leader and former deputy touched noses, earning a few more cheers. The uproars died down as a new question hung in the air.

Sunstar continued, "Now,"

He leaped to the top of highrock, keeping the clan's attention.

"I shall appoint a new deputy in Tawnyspots' place."

His gaze raked across his warriors, until it fell upon two particular warriors, both conveniently side-by-side.

_Adderfang. Thistleclaw._

The argument started up in Sunstar's mind.

_Thistleclaw is younger!_ One voice argued.

_Adderfang is more experienced!_ The other argued back.

Sunstar silently groaned.

_If Bluefur were here, my choice would be much more simple!_

But something told him Adderfang was more reasonable.

"Adderfang,"

The clan bursted into cheers, some giving respectful nods towards the new deputy.

Just as the cheers died down, a voice cried out in pure envy…

"Everyone knows I'd make a better deputy!" Thistleclaw half growled, half whined.

Rosetail gasped at her brother's rudeness, "Give some respect! It could've been Bluefur."

"No. I think it's for the best! Thistleclaw… He's many seasons younger than I am," Adderfang insisted, taking a step back and dipping his head.

"Sunstar, I think Thistleclaw is a better choice."

Sunstar's eyes glittered with astonishment. Was Adderfang refusing?

"Very well, Adderfang. I think Thistleclaw is also a _wise_ choice," Sunstar sighed.

_No _that _wise…_ Sunstar couldn't help but muse, not helping but doubting his choice in deputy.

"This meeting is-"

"Hold on!" a voice howled. It was Thrushpelt.

"What about… What about Bluefur?"

Sunstar's heart lurched. He hadn't told the clan about Bluefur's departure. They had been worried-sick about her ever since. Still, nobody had been as horrified as Thrushpelt. You could easily detect the pure worry in his usually clear, green eyes. His tail twitched from side to side, in an uneasy manor.

"I thought she was at least up for discussion..." he added in an 'I'm-utterly-stupefied' tone.

Murmurs rose from the clan, each cat huddling in groups to gossip.

"Silence!" Sunstar hissed.

His clan parted from their small groups, and paid close attention.

"Bluefur was an excellent warrior; A lot of potential, I'd say." Sunstar glanced towards the bright blue sky. It always reminded him of Bluefur's brilliant blue eyes.

"But!" Sunstar raised his tone, "she has sadly left us."

Gasps rose, accompanied by astonished expressions on many cats' faces.

"Where has she gone?!" Whitestorm wailed, "To StarClan? Is she- dead?"

"She can't be!"

"What if she did die?!"

After many cats spoke out, the camp became a jumbled mess of sad statements, theories and the most common question of all 'Where is she?!'

"Quiet!"

"I know where she has gone," Sunstar breathed

The clan silenced in anticipation and Sunstar prepared for the worst reaction imaginable. This was it. Bluefur would be exposed as a traitor to her original clan.

Sunstar let his eyelids cover his amber gaze, as if hiding all concerns and troubles from him.

"She has gone to-" Sunstar took one last deep breath of wonderful peace. But then the words had to be spoken.

"She has gone to RiverClan."

And That was Sunstar's last breath of peace.

* * *

**Yey.**

**Okay so, I'll be adding an O.C to this story, to spice things up! Thing is… Which O.C? So, go ahead and send in some O.C's! Through review or PM; I'll pick 1 tom and 1 she-cat!**

**Thanks in advance! And I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
